ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Jack (ULTRAMAN)
is a strange and unique human that lives within the Alien City, he is an information broker known to Dan Moroboshi. History ULTRAMAN Previously associated with an unknown organization, his real name is unknown but he currently goes by the name Jack. An information broker living with in the Alien City, Jack was the only human resident of the city somehow living a comfortable life, in fact Moroboshi stated he refused to leave. Moroboshi was a regular customer of his regularly coming for information to help with his investigations. When he was first met by Shinjiro he had just won a boxing match with an alien combatant, winning by Knockout showing his skills as a boxer but implying he may not be a normal human being. After the match Jack met Shinjiro and Moroboshi and discussed the cases with them, unfortunately he had no leads for them save one race of aliens and it was very unlikely they were the culprits. He also noted that the other string of murders was completely unrelated to the ones connected to Alien Adacic and his organization. Moroboshi also asked Jack if he had gained permission to use the bracelet he was wearing. Afterwards Moroboshi left the two in the recreational area as he went to see other information brokers. There Jack talked to Jiro, noting he seemed lost questioning if it was because of the city. Jack also noted that he knew Shin and said that he had helped him sometime in the past. Before he could finish they were interrupted by a large alien named Red. The former champion of the arena before Jack defeated him, he had come for a rematch. Jack implying to Shinjiro that he won through deceitful means set him up to take his place against Red noting that Shinjiro was 'Ultraman' to the boy's surprise. After Jiro was thrown away by Red's punch Jack translated for the large alien noting its surprise that Jiro could still stand after that. Sometime later he and Red ran into an agent and contacted Moroboshi. Later their presence outside of the alien city cause a commotion that required Shinjiro's attention. When he arrived Jack gave Red the okay to use an unknown serum to transform. Powers and Abilities *Combat Prowess: Jack is clearly a grade above normal human fighters as he won a boxing match with rather large alien opponent. He won by knockout and with no visible injury. *Information: Jack is an information broker and as such knows how to get information, particularly info that involves aliens and alien criminal activity. *Alien Languages: Jack has knowledge of alien languages, as expected of a person living in the alien city. He demonstrated this with Red, translating his words for Shinjiro and even speaking back to him in his own language. Trivia *Jack's voice actor, Keiji Fujiwara also voices Tony Stark/Iron Man in Japanese dub of Marvel Cinematic Movies. Similarly, Tony and Shinjiro Hayata, the ULTRAMAN manga protagonist fights enemies with red colored exosuits. Also, Iron Man's armor had been compared to the Ultraman Suit, in terms of its appearance, and the Guyver units, due to its weapons and the fact that it depends on Shinjiro's physiology to operate. *His name is an obvious nod to Ultraman Jack. ]] **Another reference is the bracelet on his left wrist, a possible nod to the Ultra Brace Ultraman Jack wore. **His bracelet seems important as Moroboshi commented that Jack needed someone's permission to use it. *Due to his name, the fact that he defeated not just one alien but Red, it is suspected that he may have the Ultraman Factor *Jack was purposely designed to have resemblance to Hideki Go's appearance from back during the time of Return of Ultraman, what connection they actually have beyond that is unknown. See also *Hideki Goh *Ultraman Jack Category:Human Characters Category:Manga Category:Allies Category:ULTRAMAN (manga) characters